A detailed background of the invention is found in the parent application, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/220,139, incorporated by reference herein, in particular, sections 4.0, 4.1, 4.2, 4.3 and 4.4.
The definitions set forth in the Background of the Invention section of the parent applications, e.g., the '139 application, are also incorporated by reference herein.
All of the patents, patent applications, technical papers and other references referenced in the '139 application and herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.